runescapefandomcom_nl-20200215-history
Geschiedenis
De Geschiedenis van Gielinor kent vijf tijdperken, waarvan het vijfde tijdperk nog altijd bezig is. We zitten nu namelijk in het jaar 169 van de Fifth age. Gek genoeg zitten we al in dit tijdperk sinds het verschijnen van het spel RuneScape. Lang niet alles is bekend over de geschiedenis, met name van de eerste drie tijdperken zijn weinig bronnen over gebleven. Veel is verloren gegaan in het derde tijdperk, de God Wars, waarin de goden oorlog voerden. De tijdperken zijn niet even lang, maar beginnen bij een bijzondere gebeurtenis. First Age thumb|Guthix die de runes creeërd De First age ook wel het eerste tijdperk, begint wanneer de god Guthix de planeet waarop wij ons bevinden ontdekt. De planeet was door oude goden, de Elder gods, ooit gemaakt, maar zij hebben er daarna niets meer mee gedaan. Guthix trof dus een lege planeet aan. Dit was precies waar hij naar opzoek was, want Guthix was wel in staat het leven op een planeet te vormen, maar niet in staat de planeet zelf te vormen. Guthix doopte de planeet tot Gielinor. Guthix, maar ook andere goden, begonnen met het scheppen van land en zee, maar ook planten en dieren op Gielinor. Echter niet alle soorten die bestaan op Gielinor zijn door de goden gemaakt. Er zijn aanwijzingen dat er in het eerste tijdperk een zogenaamd World gate bestond. Dit was vermoedelijk een portaal waardoor men van een andere wereld naar Gielinor konden komen. Zo zouden bijvoorbeeld de elven, onder leiding van hun god Seren, door het portaal naar Gielinor gekomen zijn, waar zij in het gebied Tirannwn de oudste nog bestaande stad Prifddinas stichtten. Het TzHaar ras bestond al in het eerste tijdperk. Historici vermoeden dat deze al bestonden voordat Guthix naar Gielinor kwam. Ook kwamen in het eerste tijdperk de eerste mensen naar Gielinor. In de Meeting History quest komt de speler in aanraking met deze mensen, die schijnbaar ook door dit portaal naar Gielinor zijn gekomen. Hun afkomst is echter onduidelijk. Het eerste tijdperk eindigde ongeveer in het jaar 4000, toen Guthix afdaalde onder de grond en ruim 6000 jaren sliep. Er bestond tijdens de First age een ras, dat de Dragonkin werd genoemd: zij waren heel sterk, bijna onsterfelijk, maar konden zich niet voortplanten. Om te zorgen dat zij niet uit zouden sterven maakten zij zwakkere kloon-versies van zichzelf, die zich wél voort konden planten: nu Dragons genoemd. De Dragonkin werden waarschijnlijk uitgeroeid door een zekere Robert the Strong in de Fourth Age. In de quest 'A tail of two cats' blijkt Robert the Strong Bob te zijn, de kat van Jagex. Een andere theorie is dat er Elder Dragons waren: zij creëerden Gielinor en wanneer zij zouden sterven zou Gielinor ook verdwijnen. Dit zouden de Dragonkin zouden zijn, maar die worden verondersteld uitgeroeid te zijn, dus misschien zijn er toch nog een paar over. Deze theorie wordt echter niet door iedereen serieus genomen. Second Age Tijdens de slaap van Guthix kwamen vele goden naar Gielinor, waaronder ook Zaros. De god Icthlarin bracht een oorlogzuchtig ras, genaamd de Mahjarrat, naar Gielinor. Enkele jaren hebben zij hem gediend, echter later kwamen zij onder de leiding van Zaros. Waarom zij van leider zijn veranderd is niet geheel duidelijk. Men vermoedt dat zij Icthlarin niet oorlogszuchtig genoeg vonden, en Zaros hen macht beloofde in zijn rijk. Het tweede tijdperk wordt ook wel het gouden tijdperk van Zaros genoemd. Hij vestigde met de Mahjarrat een machtig rijk op Gielinor. Eén van de generalen van de Mahjarrat was genaamd Zamorak. Samen met andere Mahjarrat verraadde hij Zaros. Zamorak wilde met de staff of Armadyl, een machtig wapen die hij gestolen had, Zaros neersteken, terwijl enkele andere Mahjarrat de trouwe aanhangers van Zaros uit de weg hielden. In een strijd tussen Zaros en Zamorak doorboorde de staff zowel Zaros als Zamorak. Hierbij vloeiden de krachten van Zaros over in het lichaam van Zamorak, die nu een god werd. Het is niet duidelijk of Zaros nog leeft of niet. Misschien zit hij ergens in het midden van Gielinor gevangen. Zamorak nam het rijk van Zaros over, en de trouwe aanhangers van Zaros moesten noodgedwongen de woestijn in vluchten. Het einde van het rijk van Zaros betekende het einde van het tweede tijdperk. In dit tijdperk leefde er ook een magiër genaamd Dahmaroc. Hij werd vervloekt en versteende daardoor. Tijdens het trainen van non-combat skills kan je de stenen van zijn vloek vinden. Deze moet je dan naar het Varrock Museum brengen en het standbeeld van hem terug opbouwen. [Shattered Heart] Third Age Nu Zaros verdwenen was konden veel goden weer veilig hun eigen rijk opbouwen. Echter sommige goden, met name Saradomin en Zamorak, wilden complete controle over heel Gielinor. Vele goden streden om de gebieden van het voormalige rijk van Zaros. Dit leidde tot een gigantische goden-oorlog, de God Wars. Tijdens deze oorlog zijn vele soorten en rassen verloren gegaan. Anderen, zoals de Gnomes, de Dwarves en de Dorgeshuun, een Goblin stam, zijn onder de grond gevlucht. Belangrijke gebieden waar gestreden werd waren onder andere: * De Wildernis: dit was voorheen deel van het rijk van Zaros. In dit gebied is bijzonder veel gevochten. Enkel forten van Zaros waren hier gelokaliseerd. Dit gebied is later nooit meer opgebouwd en is nog lange tijd een oorlogsgebied geweest. * De God wars dungeon: door platentektoniek in dit bergachtige gebied en de daarmee samenhangende temperatuurveranderingen, zijn de troepen die daar zijn gelocaliseerd bevroren en later weer opgewarmd. Omdat zij zich er niet bewust van zijn dat de oorlog al 2000 jaar over is, vechten zij nog tot de dag van vandaag. Hier vechten de troepen van Zamorak, Saradomin, Armadyl en Bandos om machtige wapens, genaamd Godswords. * Morytania: Kharryl (Canifis) was één van de forten van Zaros, die vernietigd zijn. In het zuiden van Morytania waren veel aanhangers van Saradomin gelocaliseerd in de stad Hallowvale. Hier vochten Zamorak en Saradomin. * Kandarin: Hazeel, een Mahjarrat, en aanhanger van Zamorak veroverde het gebied waar nu Ardougne ligt, waardoor de Elven moesten vluchten naar Tirannwn en de Gnomes onder de grond vluchtten. Vanuit de Feldip Hills viel Bandos dit gebied geregeld aan. * Digsite: Waar nu de Digsite is was voorheen een gigantisch tempelcomplex, genaamd Senntisten, dat zich helemaal tot Edgeville uitstrekte. Hier is niets van overgebleven door de talloze gevechten tussen Saradomin en Zamorak. In het heetst van de strijd werd Guthix wakker. Guthix was in het eerste tijdperk gaan slapen. Toen hij de chaos zag dwong hij alle partijen de strijdbijl te begraven. Guthix stelde bevelschriften op, de Edicts of Guthix, waaraan men zich moest houden om volgende oorlogen tussen de goden te voorkomen. De goden spraken af niet meer direct invloed te uiten op Gielinor, maar alleen via hun volgers. Men was bang dat wanneer men elkaar nog langer direct zou bestrijden, men uiteindelijk heel Gielinor zou verwoesten. De goden verlaten aan het eind van dit tijdperk lichamelijk Gielinor. Zo kwamen de God wars en het derde tijdperk ten einde, zonder daadwerkelijke winnaar. Fourth Age Dit tijdperk begon chaotisch. Alles was verwoest door de oorlogen. De meeste rassen, waaronder ook de mensen, leefden barbaars en trokken rond opzoek naar grondstoffen. Dit leidde regelmatig tot conflicten tussen verschillende rassen. Later in dit tijdperk begonnen steeds meer rassen zich te vestigen op vaste plaatsen. Er begonnen eerst nederzettingen en later steden te ontstaan onder andere in Falador, Varrock, op Entrana en op verscheidene locaties op Karamja. De Gnomes kwamen weer boven de grond en stichten de Tree Gnome Stronghold. De elven ontwikkelen zich sterk en bezitten naar Tirannwn ook delen van Kandarin. Goblinstammen vochten tegen andere rassen maar ontwikkelden zich slecht, in tegenstelling tot andere rassen. Vampieren gingen steeds sterker, met name het zuidelijke deel van Morytania overheersen. Toen de mensen de Runes ontdekten werden zij overheersend, omdat zij nu Magic konden gebruiken. Zij probeerden deze uitvinding zo goed mogelijk geheim te houden. De ontdekking van de Runes betekende het einde van het vierde tijdperk. Fifth Age thumb|Een speler die runes creeërd In het vijfde tijdperk ontwikkelden de mensen zich sterk. Ze gebruikten de kennis van magie om hun gebied uit te breiden. De koninkrijken van Misthalin, Asgarnia en Kandarin groeiden zo sterk, dat zij inmiddels één groot gebied vormen waar de mensen domineren. De mensen hadden hun macht echter alleen te danken aan de kennis van magie, en waren hier dus heel sterk afhankelijk van. Sommige groepen vonden dit slecht, en vonden dat men het creëren van runes over moest laten aan de goden. Om deze reden vielen groepen barbaren de menselijke koninkrijken herhaaldelijk aan. De meest begaafde magiërs studeerden in de Wizards' Tower. Onder hen waren zowel aanhangers van Saradomin, als aanhangers van Zamorak. In het jaar 70 van het vijfde tijdperk staken aanhangers van Zamorak de Wizards tower in brand, waardoor de meest begaafde magiërs omkwamen, en de kennis van runes verloren ging. Gelukkig heeft de mensheid deze kennis weer herontdekt in het huidige jaar, 169. De mensen proberen vandaag de dag hun gebied niet langer uit te breiden. De wereld is op dit moment min of meer in vrede. Echter het gevaar ligt altijd op de loer. Het is aan de speler om in quests dit te bestrijden. Category:Runescape